My Sensei!
by ThatAlphaOreo
Summary: Kiba And Naruto Have A Little Bet Over Whos Genin Team Their On, The Same With Kakashi And Kureni.
1. My sensei

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING

"Kiba DONT try me!" Said a hyper voice "Oh...I'm so scared! What could you do dobe! I'm a alpha not you" Said Kiba. "I don't care if your a alpha or not dog piss! She's gonna be my sensei!" Said the first voice. "Whatever Naruto!" Replyed Kiba. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HECK UP?!"Said a pink haired banshee, i mean Sakura.

 **(a/n yes I don't like the forehead banshee, she screams too much and she plain out mean to naruto so ya'.)** "ATLEAST SOMEONE WOULD NOTICE US, AND YEAH WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SASUKE!"yelled Naruto and Kiba. "YOUR MEAN" Said Sakura as she ran off to find her beloved sasuke. "Why do you like her again?" Asked Kiba "I don't, I lied" replyed naruto.

"Makes sense, seems as you prank people

A lot...say you wanna bet on who's team we will be on?" Asked kiba "OH YOUR ON DOG PISS" yelled Naruto "OW, my ears!" Said kiba "oh sorry, hehehehehe" Naruto laughed sheepishly "so you think you'll be on kurenei's team, eh?" Naruto nodded "Ok well I bet I'm on her team!" Said kiba "well how much you wanna bet? I say ten dollars!" Said Naruto placing a bet. "Fine by me!"

 **(A/N for those who are reading/read my first story, Naruto's New Life, then you know why I'm using U.S dollars instead of yen.)**

 **-/-Outside of hokage tower-/-**

"Hello kurenei" Said a lazy voice from behind kurenei. As soon as she turned around she sighed ' _this lazy son of a gun again...ugh what could he ever want besides something perverted'_ thought Kurenei.

"Hey kakashi what do you want" Said Kurenei just as lazy as kakashi. "Ouch so cold Kurenei-Chan, where is your youthfulness!" Said kakashi with a evil grin. Though it was hard to tell because of his mask.

Kurenei's eyes widened at what he said. " kakashi DONT you dare!" Yelled Kurenei. As bystanders looked at her. She mumbled a quick sorry. "Why Kurenei-chan I don't know what you mean, ITS JUST UR YOUTHFULNESS SEEMS TO BE GONE OH WHO COULD RESTORE IT?!" Yelled kakashi as a green light appeared in the distance.

As the light got bigger it took a form of a...HOLY MOLY KIDS LOOK AWAY ITS A GROWN MAN WEARING A GREEN SPANDEX WITH A UGLY BOWL CUT! "Fudge"wispered Kurenei. As the green dude got closer he slowed down to a stop. "YOSH WHOS YOUTHFULNESS NEEDS TO BE RESTORED?!" Yelled the green guy "OH GUY-SAN IT HURTS! KURENEI'S YOUTHFULNESS LEFT HER! HELP HER PLEASE!" Said kakashi dramaticly.

The now know guy looked at the scared face of Kurenei and said "WHY I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MOST YOUTHFUL! LETS GO REFILL UR YOUTHFULNESS, AND LATER TO MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" He said the last part to kakashi as Kurenei shot a death glare at kakashi.

 **-/-6 hours later at the leaf hospital-/-**

We now see kakashi at the front desk asking where Kurenei's room is, while holding flowers. "Room 376 on the third floor sir." Said a lady at the front desk. "Ok thank you" Said kakashi giving a slight bow to the woman before running to the elevator.

knock, knock* "come in someone shouted from inside the room. As kakashi walking he winced at the sight of Kurenei. She had bruises every where on her body, and her arm was in a cast along with her left leg.

She glared at kakashi when she saw him. "Ok I'm sorry for calling guy..I didn't know he was gonna be this rough with you." Apologized kakashi. "Yeah well he practically killed me" she said obviously angry.

"Ok I came by to ask you, who do you think is gonna be on your tea?" Asked kakashi. "Well she's not going to have a team." Said a old weak voice. They looked at who it was and was surprised to She the hokage. "Oh hi hokage-sama!" Said Kurenei as she got over her shock.

"But what do you mean I'm not gonna have a team?" She Asked. "Think your able to with your condition?" Sarutobi Asked. "Well what are we gonna do, unless you have a replacement for Kurenei." Said kakashi entering the conversation.

"I do have a replacement, I'll tell iruka that you can't be the sensei, and that I have a replacement." Said the kage "Ok hokage-sama." Kakashi and Kurenei said together.

"Well I have work to do and a enemy to face." Said the Sarutobi. "Who's the enemy?" Asked Kurenei. "The indestructible, PAPERWORK!" Yelled Sarutobi as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Kurenei and kakashi just sweatdroped.

"Well that happened." Said Kurenei "Yep...hey wanna go on a da-" kakashi started but was stoped by Kurenei. "No I'm not gonna go on a date with you." Said The Genjutsu mistress. "So no dance party with liquor?" Asked kakashi as he put on the puppy dog face. Thought it didn't work because of the mask and headband covering his face and eye.

"Get out kakashi" Said Kurenei not falling for it at all. "Ok..I'll ask anko!" He said as he jumped out the window. "He's not gonna live another second." Kurenei said to herself.

 **-/-at the ninja academy the next morning-/-**

"Ok class I just got news from the hokage that one of the sensei's was badly injured." Said iruka the class teacher. "Who was it?!" One kid shouted from the back of the room. "It was Kurenei Yuhi."

Silent...

Till...

 **"WHAT"**

Everyone looked at the two kids who shouted. Only to see Naruto and kiba crying anime tears. "MY SENSEI!" They cried.

 **-/-end the story-/-**

 ** _Hey guys it's me NeedzDatAnime, it's my first one-shot and I think I like it! What do you think? REVIEW!_**


	2. DONT READ DA NEXT CHAPTER ITS DA SAME

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING

"Kiba DONT try me!" Said a hyper voice "Oh...I'm so scared! What could you do dobe! I'm a alpha not you" Said Kiba. "I don't care if your a alpha or not dog piss! She's gonna be my sensei!" Said the first voice. "Whatever Naruto!" Replyed Kiba. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HECK UP?!"Said a pink haired banshee, i mean Sakura.

 **(a/n yes I don't like the forehead banshee, she screams too much and she plain out mean to naruto so ya'.)** "ATLEAST SOMEONE WOULD NOTICE US, AND YEAH WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SASUKE!"yelled Naruto and Kiba. "YOUR MEAN" Said Sakura as she ran off to find her beloved sasuke. "Why do you like her again?" Asked Kiba "I don't, I lied" replyed naruto.

"Makes sense, seems as you prank people

A lot...say you wanna bet on who's team we will be on?" Asked kiba "OH YOUR ON DOG PISS" yelled Naruto "OW, my ears!" Said kiba "oh sorry, hehehehehe" Naruto laughed sheepishly "so you think you'll be on kurenei's team, eh?" Naruto nodded "Ok well I bet I'm on her team!" Said kiba "well how much you wanna bet? I say ten dollars!" Said Naruto placing a bet. "Fine by me!"

 **(A/N for those who are reading/read my first story, Naruto's New Life, then you know why I'm using U.S dollars instead of yen.)**

 **-/-Outside of hokage tower-/-**

"Hello kurenei" Said a lazy voice from behind kurenei. As soon as she turned around she sighed ' _this lazy son of a gun again...ugh what could he ever want besides something perverted'_ thought Kurenei.

"Hey kakashi what do you want" Said Kurenei just as lazy as kakashi. "Ouch so cold Kurenei-Chan, where is your youthfulness!" Said kakashi with a evil grin. Though it was hard to tell because of his mask.

Kurenei's eyes widened at what he said. " kakashi DONT you dare!" Yelled Kurenei. As bystanders looked at her. She mumbled a quick sorry. "Why Kurenei-chan I don't know what you mean, ITS JUST UR YOUTHFULNESS SEEMS TO BE GONE OH WHO COULD RESTORE IT?!" Yelled kakashi as a green light appeared in the distance.

As the light got bigger it took a form of a...HOLY MOLY KIDS LOOK AWAY ITS A GROWN MAN WEARING A GREEN SPANDEX WITH A UGLY BOWL CUT! "Fudge"wispered Kurenei. As the green dude got closer he slowed down to a stop. "YOSH WHOS YOUTHFULNESS NEEDS TO BE RESTORED?!" Yelled the green guy "OH GUY-SAN IT HURTS! KURENEI'S YOUTHFULNESS LEFT HER! HELP HER PLEASE!" Said kakashi dramaticly.

The now know guy looked at the scared face of Kurenei and said "WHY I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MOST YOUTHFUL! LETS GO REFILL UR YOUTHFULNESS, AND LATER TO MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" He said the last part to kakashi as Kurenei shot a death glare at kakashi.

 **-/-6 hours later at the leaf hospital-/-**

We now see kakashi at the front desk asking where Kurenei's room is, while holding flowers. "Room 376 on the third floor sir." Said a lady at the front desk. "Ok thank you" Said kakashi giving a slight bow to the woman before running to the elevator.

knock, knock* "come in someone shouted from inside the room. As kakashi walking he winced at the sight of Kurenei. She had bruises every where on her body, and her arm was in a cast along with her left leg.

She glared at kakashi when she saw him. "Ok I'm sorry for calling guy..I didn't know he was gonna be this rough with you." Apologized kakashi. "Yeah well he practically killed me" she said obviously angry.

"Ok I came by to ask you, who do you think is gonna be on your tea?" Asked kakashi. "Well she's not going to have a team." Said a old weak voice. They looked at who it was and was surprised to She the hokage. "Oh hi hokage-sama!" Said Kurenei as she got over her shock.

"But what do you mean I'm not gonna have a team?" She Asked. "Think your able to with your condition?" Sarutobi Asked. "Well what are we gonna do, unless you have a replacement for Kurenei." Said kakashi entering the conversation.

"I do have a replacement, I'll tell iruka that you can't be the sensei, and that I have a replacement." Said the kage "Ok hokage-sama." Kakashi and Kurenei said together.

"Well I have work to do and a enemy to face." Said the Sarutobi. "Who's the enemy?" Asked Kurenei. "The indestructible, PAPERWORK!" Yelled Sarutobi as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Kurenei and kakashi just sweatdroped.

"Well that happened." Said Kurenei "Yep...hey wanna go on a da-" kakashi started but was stoped by Kurenei. "No I'm not gonna go on a date with you." Said The Genjutsu mistress. "So no dance party with liquor?" Asked kakashi as he put on the puppy dog face. Thought it didn't work because of the mask and headband covering his face and eye.

"Get out kakashi" Said Kurenei not falling for it at all. "Ok..I'll ask anko!" He said as he jumped out the window. "He's not gonna live another second." Kurenei said to herself.

 **-/-at the ninja academy the next morning-/-**

"Ok class I just got news from the hokage that one of the sensei's was badly injured." Said iruka the class teacher. "Who was it?!" One kid shouted from the back of the room. "It was Kurenei Yuhi."

Silent...

Till...

 **"WHAT"**

Everyone looked at the two kids who shouted. Only to see Naruto and kiba crying anime tears. "MY SENSEI!" They cried.

 **-/-end the story-/-**

 ** _Hey guys it's me NeedzDatAnime, it's my first one-shot and I think I like it! What do you think? REVIEW!_**


End file.
